


Apples by an Open Grave

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Armitage has been kicked out by his dad, it's getting late and he's hungry. Thankfully, he's passing by the Skywalker Farm where there are plenty of apples. And a cute boy doing a little graverobbing.





	Apples by an Open Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Resolution of plot threads? What's that? There are two cute boys who need to get together, what else are we here for?

Cool autumn wind brushed past Armitage’s cheeks and crisp leaves danced in circles around his feet as he trudged mindlessly along the gravel road. He buttoned his black peacoat and adjusted his red scarf, trying not to think about his situation. Another gust of wind tousled his hair and Armitage became aware of how low the sun was getting. It would be dark in a few hours and he had nowhere to go. 

“Perfect,” he muttered. He stomach growled and he stopped to glare at his belly. “Really? Now?” he scolded it before raising his eyes to his surroundings. 

His feet had carried him two miles down the road to the border of the old Skywalker Farm where an apple orchard stood. Armitage’s stomach growled longingly at the ripe apples hanging from the twisted trees and he dug his gloved nails into his palm in frustration. 

“The apples on the trees should be fine,” he told himself. “You need to eat something.” 

A simple wooden fence separated the orchard from the road, which Armitage easily climbed over. He wandered through the trees and picked the ripest apples he could find before stuffing them in his coat pockets. When he pockets were full, he picked one final apple, rubbed it on his coat sleeve and took a bite. Juice rolled down his chin and the fruit wasn’t as sweet as Armitage had expected but it was good enough for a second bite. 

Armitage was midway through his second apple when he heard something  _ thump _ against the ground nearby. He froze before stepping behind a tree. After a second, Armitage heard a muffled noise followed by another dull  _ thump _ . The next time he heard it, Armitage realized what he was hearing; someone was digging nearby. 

Armitage slowly peaked around the tree and spotted the digger a few feet away. They were standing in a hole too deep for Armitage to see their face, but he could make out the tip of the shovel as it dumped dirt along the edge of the hole. Armitage took a few steps closer until he could see the digger.

The first thing he noticed was the size of the digger’s shoulders. Broad and muscular, Armitage was momentarily mesmerized by their movement under the digger’s tight black shirt. Second, he noticed the dark wash jeans which promised muscular legs, then the large feet covered by red trainers. Armitage’s eyes darted to the digger’s hands and fantasized as they handled the shovel with ease. The digger huffed and pulled their just-shoulder length black hair into a ponytail before resuming their work. 

_ “Beautiful,” _ Armitage thought as he sat on one of the long sides of the hole. He took out another apple and bit into it as the digger drove his shovel into the ground. 

The digger hoisted the shovel up and Armitage caught a glimpse of his profile; a prominent nose, pronounced ears, a few moles, and dark brown eyes. 

Armitage almost choked on his apple as he realized who he was watching; Kylo Ren. The freshman who had caught his attention at the beginning of the year. The boy Phasma teased him about. The boy he desperately wanted to kiss. 

_ “Easy,” _ Armitage steadied himself. He took another bite of apple but didn’t bother to sync it with Kylo’s shovel. 

Kylo paused and Armitage took another bite. Kylo whipped around and a loose piece of hair fell from his ponytail as his eyes met Armitage’s. 

“You know,” Armitage said, trying to sound casual, “once you get used to the taste, these aren’t that bad.” 

Uncertainty, confusion and fear all crossed Kylo’s face and Armitage couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Did I startle you?” he inquired. 

“Yeah, you did,” Kylo retorted sharply. 

Armitage took another bite of apple, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m...wait, what are you doing here?” Kylo returned.

“Dad kicked me out,” Armitage shrugged, trying to make his new homeless status sound irrelevant. “You?” 

Kylo’s cheeks turned bright red and he dropped his gaze. That was when Armitage noticed the tombstone at the head of the  hole grave.

“Are you...grave robbing, Kylo?” Armitage inquired. 

“...No,” Kylo mumbled before looking up at Armitage. “You know my name?” 

“Of course I do,” Armitage scoffed. “You’re the freshman who broke all the school records in weightlifting.” 

Kylo shifted nervously. “And you’re Hux, the captain of the debate team.” 

Armitage smiled and slid into the grave. “Armitage,” he insisted. 

“What?” Kylo blinked.

“Call me Armitage,” he clarified. 

“Oh, okay,” Kylo mumbled. 

Armitage took a step closer to Kylo. “Whose grave are you robbing?” he whispered, almost seductively. 

“You know who my grandpa was, right?” Kylo replied, his voice low.

Armitage nodded, “The whole town does.” 

“Well, he was buried with this helmet that he made to help him breathe, and…” Kylo continued softly. 

“You want to see it,” Armitage stated. 

Kylo nodded then looked at Armitage nervously. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Armitage assured him.

“You’re not?” Kylo blinked. 

Armitage smiled, “I won’t,  _ if _ you give me a kiss.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened, “A  _ kiss _ ? Like, on the mouth?” 

“Only if you want to,” Armitage shrugged. 

“Really?” Kylo breathed. 

_ “Oh, shit, he wants to,” _ Armitage realized before Kylo cupped his jaw in his massive hands and pressed their lips together. Armitage melted into Kylo’s warm kiss, resting his hands on Kylo’s waist. 

“I love you,” Kylo confessed, backing his lips away from Armitage’s. 

Armitage smirked and kissed him. 

“Do you?” Kylo inquired, pulling away again.

“Do I, what?” Armitage whispered.

“Love me,” Kylo breathed. 

Armitage met Kylo’s eyes, “Yes, Kylo Ren, I love you.” 

“Really?” Kylo smiled. 

Armitage rolled his eyes but returned Kylo’s smile. 

“Wow, I...I thought you didn’t even know I existed,” Kylo stammered.

“I noticed you immediately,” Armitage assured him. 

Kylo blushed, “Me too. Um, Armitage?” 

“Yes?”

“This, this is going to sound crazy, but, would you be my boyfriend?” Kylo nervously inquired.

Armitage’s eyes widened. “Yes, Kylo,” he breathed, interlacing their fingers before pulling Kylo into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this in, but Hux is meant to be a junior in high school.


End file.
